thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Murphy
' Ryan Murphy' (born November 30, 1965) is an American screenwriter, film and television director and producer. Murphy grew up in Indianapolis, Indiana, in an Irish Catholic family. He created The New Normal along with Ali Adler. Famous television shows besides The New Normal include, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nip/Tuck Nip/Tuck], Popular, Glee and'' 'American Horror Story. Murphy also produced and directed the film ''Eat, Pray, Love. He has written 4 episodes of The New Normal. Ryan Murphy is openly gay. Biography Murphy grew up in Indianapolis, Indiana, in an Irish Catholic family. He attended Catholic school from first through eighth grade, and graduated from Warren Central High School. He has described his mother as a "beauty queen who left it all to stay at home and take care of her two sons." She wrote 5 books and worked in communications for over 20 years before retiring. His father worked in the newspaper industry as a circulation director before he retired after 30 years. After coming out as gay, he saw his first therapist, who found nothing wrong with him other than being "'too precocious for his own good.'" Murphy performed with a choir as a child, which would later inform his work on Glee. Murphy attended Indiana University, Bloomington. While at college, he was a staff member of the school newspaper, the Indiana Daily Student, and he was a member of the school's "Singing Hoosiers" show choir. The New Normal Creation Episodes Written/Directed Season One *''Pilot (Both)'' *''Sofa's Choice (Both)'' *''Baby Clothes (Both)'' *''Obama Mama (Writer)'' Other Works Ryan has been involved in many shows, as a creator, writer or director through the years. Television *''Popular (1999 - 2001) - Creator, Writer and Director - '''The WB' *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003 - 2010) - Creator, Writer and Director - FX *''Glee'' (2009 - Present) - Co-Creator (With Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk), Writer and Director - FOX *''The Glee Project'' (2011 - Present) - Creator and Judge - Oxygen *''American Horror Story'' (2011 - Present) - Co-Creator (With Brad Falchuk), Writer and Director - FX *''The New Normal'' (2012) - Co-Creator (With Ali Adler) - NBC Failed Pilots *''The Furies'' (1999) *''St. Sass (2002) - '''The WB' *''Pretty/Handsome (2008) - '''FX' Movies *''Running With Scissors (2006) - Director *''Eat, Pray, Love ''(2010) - Director *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) - Producer *''The Normal Heart ''Source - Director '''Other Possible Projects/In Development' *''Dirty Tricks (Development) *''Face ''(Development) *''Need ''(Development) *''Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho ''(Development) *''Rocky Horror Picture Show ''(Development) Source 1 Trivia *Murphy is openly gay - he came out to his parents when he was 15 years old. *When he was 5 years old he asked for a subscription to ''Vogue magazine. *Ryan's first script was called Why Can't I Be Audrey Hepburn? which was bought by Steven Spielberg, but it was never made. *Bryan and David are losely based off himself and his husband David Miller. *Murphy grew up in a Catholic household and continues to go to church. *He serves on the National Advisory Board of the Young Storytellers Foundation. *On June 7, 2011; he announced his engagement to a man he's known for 15 years. *It is believed that he has married his partner, judging by the gold ring he now wears, as seen in the second season of The Glee Project. *On July 30, 2012, Murphy joined Twitter, where he shares some spoilers about his shows including Glee, American Horror Story and The New Normal, as well as photos from the sets, and some deleted scenes from Glee. *He adopted the puppy from 'The New Normal' after it's Pilot episode. Gallery ryan.jpg ryan 01.jpg ryan 03.jpg ryan 04.jpg Andrew & ryan 04.jpg Andrew & ryan 03.jpg Andrew & ryan 02.jpg Andrew & ryan 01.jpg Category:Crew